


Stab

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [87]
Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blind Character, Canon - OAV/OVA, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Introspection, Late at Night, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Peace, Protectiveness, Romance, Sexual Content, Touching, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Paradise can be found in the smallest of moments— one of the pamphlets of the tropical resort glared this at him at the front desk while checking in. There can be no solace until they're both no longer being chased down by their enemies, Hei told himself without hesitation.





	Stab

**Author's Note:**

> I DID A REWATCH WITH CONNER (GLOVE23) A WHILE BACK AND WE LOVED IT AND I HAAAAAAD TO DO SOME FANFIC FOR ONE OF THE BEST OTPS OUT THERE. SERIOUSLY THEY MAY BE IN MY TOP TEN ANIME OTPS. I THINK ABOUT THEM AND MY HEART IS SO FULL OF HURT AND LOVE AND MORE LOVE. Nothing really gets me like these two. Omg. If you love them too, raise your hand! Any thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

087\. Stab

*

He's never felt a shock like this, coursing through him at high speed, like a roaring freight train.

There's no blade embedded in him, but Hei feels himself going weak in the knees, listening to Yin on her own cot, listening to her shuddery, low breathing.

_Paradise can be found in the smallest of moments —_ one of the pamphlets of the tropical resort glared this at him at the front desk while checking in. There can be no solace until they're both no longer being chased down by their enemies, Hei told himself without hesitation.

Even in the darkness, he can see the silhouette of her thin, little body swallowed up in Hei's black undershirt, and where Yin's arm drapes over herself, tensing and moving slightly, _reaching_.

Dolls do not seek any carnal pleasures, not from others or themselves. She's not like the Dolls — she is like Yin.

Her own evolving, _incredible_ self.

Hei supposes she already knows he's there, but still, he walks quietly around his cot, eyes on her.

Should… should he gather his weapons-belt and leave her to her business? Hei knows how to act as Li, but… he's not acting for Yin.

_Never_ for her.

When he hears his name murmured off Yin's lips, full of longing and desire, Hei makes his decision based on that surge of irrationality, climbing onto the bedding, easing her to roll and face him.

Yin's face feels flush-warm and relaxed when he cups the side of her face, lying down next to her.

Her left hand still lightly presses between her thighs, exploring damp, hot flesh. Nobody has ever _ruined_ her — Hei has made sure of that, ever since he met her. She was not someone's personal possession to be sold, or their fuck-toy.

" _I'm here_ ," Hei mumbles out, as Yin's fingertips to her other hand brush gently against his lower lip.

He can suffer weakness, but only for her.

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
